


Seu moletom

by Buubblesdae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buubblesdae/pseuds/Buubblesdae
Summary: Era mesmo tão difícil entender que queria o bendito moletom porque sentia um calor no peito quando o cheiro de Kim invadia sua narinas? Era tão difícil entender que estava sendo manhoso não porque estava fazendo birra, mas sim porque estava flertando? Não. Não era.|| seho ||
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 6





	Seu moletom

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> A história é bem bobinha, mas estou feliz que escolheu lê-la. Espero que seja divertido para você, obrigada!

— Deixa de ser mimado, Sehun!

A frase ressoou de uma forma incômoda na mente de Oh Sehun. Não era um garoto mimado. Pelo contrário. Sempre foi muito esforçado e começou a trabalhar logo com catorze anos numa cafeteria do seu bairro. Atendia cada cliente com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Tudo para poder ajudar a mãe viúva. Tudo bem que por vezes não arrumava a própria cama, ou deixava uns copos sujos na pia. Mas, isso não o fazia mimado. Estava só cansado demais, conciliando trabalho e estudo para se dar ao luxo de pensar em organização. Para ele, pelo menos era um luxo.

— Não sou mimado. Só queria emprestado seu moletom. Estou com frio e eu gosto do seu cheiro.

O bico formado em seus lábios fez Kim Junmyeon rir. Era por aquela, apenas, aquela razão que o chamou de mimado. 

Os dois garotos eram vizinhos desde sempre. Ainda que a diferença entre eles fosse de dois anos, cresceram juntos. Antes de Junmyeon entrar no ensino médio, ia todas as tardes lanchar com a família do mais novo e ficava por lá até a hora de dormir, quando sua mãe ameaçava aparecer com um chinelo caso não voltasse a tempo. No ensino médio, se viam nos finais de semana e geralmente um dormia na casa do outro. E agora que o mais velho estava na faculdade e Sehun no terceiro ano, domingo se transformou no dia deles. 

Podiam ser só amigos e era o que eram mesmo. No entanto, o coração disparado de Sehun relembrava-o os sentimentos que tinha pelo mais velho desde antes. E ele não tentava esconder isso, nem nada. Ele flertava com Kim a todo instante, mas esse era lerdo demais, ou só se fingia. Oh não saberia dizer. A grande questão, a que mais incomodava Sehun de fato, não era não ser correspondido. O ponto era que Junmyeon era tão lerdo, mas tão lerdo que entendia tudo como uma grande birra de Sehun. O problema para o mais novo era ser visto como um irmãozinho. 

Era mesmo tão difícil entender que queria o bendito moletom porque sentia um calor no peito quando o cheiro de Kim invadia sua narinas? Era tão difícil entender que estava sendo manhoso não porque estava fazendo birra, mas sim porque estava flertando? Não. Não era. 

— É claro que é mimado. — Kim deu de ombro, retirando o moletom do próprio corpo e o entregando ao colegial. — Quando entrar na faculdade e for morar comigo, fique sabendo que não vou ficar fazendo suas vontades. Tá quentinho? 

Sehun suspirou quando Junmyeon entrelaçou seus braços para andarem juntos. A verdade era que ele sempre fazia suas vontades no fim. Se Sehun pedisse o mundo, com certeza Junmyeon daria um jeito de conseguir. E aquilo confundia demais Sehun. Deixava-o sem saber se era ou não correspondido. 

— Uhum. Quando morarmos juntos, você vai dormir comigo, não vai?

— O quê?

O universitário estava distraído quando ouviu o final da pergunta. O que fez Oh rir com sua expressão. Junmyeon tinha os olhos levemente arregalados e as bochechas rosadinhas. Até mesmo parou de andar. 

— Dormir junto. Você sabe. Não consigo dormir sozinho fora de casa. 

— Eu sei. Tem espaço suficiente para sua cama no meu quarto. E podemos arranjar uma telev-

Junmyeon gostaria de ter contando todos os planos que tinha para quando fossem dividir a moradia, mas seu celular o interrompeu antes disso. Afastou-se um pouco de Sehun caminhando até uma árvore que estava um pouco mais a frente. 

“Uh. Sim. Estou no parque com o Sehun. Nah. Deixa de ser idiota, ele é como meu irmãozinho. Não. Não. Ok. Nos falamos mais tarde. Falou.”

Os olhos de Sehun reviraram. Estava cansado de ser visto como o irmãozinho de Kim. Queria poder tocar seu rosto, sentir seus lábios pressionados contra os seus, ser envolvido em abraços quentes igual ao moletom que pegou emprestado. Estava decidido. Iria acabar com aquela imagem ali mesmo. Não seria mais o irmãozinho de ninguém além do próprio irmão de sangue. Assim que o celular foi para o bolso do universitário, Sehun se aproximou. 

— Não sou seu irmãozinho. 

— Claro que é. Só porque é mais alto e agora é maior de idade, não quer dizer que não é meu irmãozinho. 

— Eu já tenho um irmão, Junmyeon. E não é você. 

— Tá bom, tá bom. — Levantou as mãos em rendição. — Vamos ver um filme? - Perguntou voltando segurar o braço do colegial, que se afastou mais uma vez. — O que foi? 

— Você realmente me vê assim? Como um irmão mais novo? — Viu o amigo assentir com a cabeça com a maior naturalidade do mundo. Se ele soubesse o que estava por vir.

— Você não?

— Não. Claro que não. Eu dou em cima de você todo o santo dia. Como não percebe que eu sou super afim de você? 

A expressão do Kim esclareceu tudo. Ele realmente não fazia ideia alguma dos sentimentos do outro. Era mesmo um cego. E agora que finalmente tinha ouvido, sentia-se zonzo. Nunca na vida iria pensar que Sehun gostasse dele. Seus amigos sempre viram com outros olhos a relação dos dois, talvez com os mesmos olhos de Oh Sehun, mas não com os de Junmyeon. E aquilo era bem novo. Não é como se já não tivesse pensado em trocar mais intimidades com Sehun, ainda mais quando descobriram o interesse mútuo pelo mesmo sexo. No entanto, da mesma forma que a ideia vinha, ela ia embora e sumia. Porque Sehun cresceu com ele. 

— V-você gosta de mim? Quer dizer, você é o Sehun. Você é legal e bonito. É muito fácil sentir atração por você, mas você é igual a um…

— Não completa. Por favor. 

— Desculpa. — Sorriu. Mesmo que a situação fosse delicada, Sehun ainda era capaz de fazê-lo se divertir de uma maneira unicamente leve. — Eu não sei o que te dizer agora. Eu tô confuso. 

— Não precisa. Podemos ver o filme. 

Sehun não esperou resposta, passou o braço envolta dos ombros do mais velho, voltando a andar. Sentia o corpo de Junmyeon tremer e suas bochechas coraram toda vez que deu uma olhadela furtiva no mais alto. 

— Posso tentar te conquistar? 

— Como é?

— Tentar te conquistar. Sabe, deixar meu cheiro nos seus moletons, abraçar apertado, fazer cafuné, ficar conversando até tarde, dar uns beijinhos tipo esse agora. 

E, timidamente, Sehun deu um beijo estalado na bochecha gordinha de Junmyeon, deixando o universitário completamente encabulado com aquilo. O coração de Oh mais parecia um festival. Sabia que era corajoso, mas não sabia que era tanto. E ver as reações positivas de Kim fazia-o ter certeza de que se fosse dado a oportunidade faria com borboletas surgissem no estômago do outro e seu coração se tornasse igualmente barulhento ao seu. 

— E se não der certo?

— Eu prometo que vou continuar sendo seu amigo, mesmo porque alguém precisa dormir comigo quando eu for pra faculdade. Não dá pra confiar em qualquer um — Abanou a mão como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. — E é claro que vai dar certo. Confia em mim. Prometo que vai dar certo.

— Tudo bem, mas então é bom fazer dar certo. E qual filme vamos ver? Por favor, Lilo e Stitch de novo não. 

— Lilo e Stitch, porque eu quero. 

Os dois riram juntos. No fim, Junmyeon sempre se rendia às vontades de Oh. E talvez Sehun fosse mesmo mimado. Mas que justiça fosse feita, não era birra, era manha. E essa era a única coisa que Kim Junmyeon precisava aprender.


End file.
